Spontaneity
by Envy911
Summary: Does knowing what is going to happen make things boring? It was a simple notion placed in Hawkins’ head by Law. Maybe it does, and maybe Drake can help make things not as boring. Will be only about two chapters.


a/n: I can't find hardly any of this pair so here is my contribution too it. And I write Drakes name as Diez Drake instead of X Drake, sense that it how it is said. Enjoy and reviews/critiques are very much appreciated.

Warnings: the basic stuff for an M rated story. Language and explicit sex scenes, but nothing really until the next chapter.

----

Trafalgar Law sipped on his mug of ale idly and flinched when the repetitive little 'clinks' started again. Glancing over at the blonde man sitting two stools down from him at the bar, he glared at him. Watching as he repeated the same seemingly random movements he had been doing for the past two hours.

"Lord would you cut it out already!" he snapped turning on his stool to face the other man. Basil Hawkins didn't look up from his tarot cards and continued to arrange them on the bar in front of him.

"Am I doing something to bother you Trafalgar Law?" Hawkins questioned calmly. Studying a card before placing it down with the others. Law felt his eye twitch at the tiny 'clink' the hard tarot card made as it was placed on the bar.

"Yea, you are. You've been playing with those damn cards all night and it's driving me crazy," he said giving the other supernova another hard glare.

"I am not playing with them," Hawkins stated as he pulled another from the top of his deck. "I am reading them, and if I don't read them I can't predict what is going to happen in the future." He placed the tarot card on the bar and heard Law growl in annoyance. Still not looking at the other man he gathered the tarot cards up and shuffled them. "Would you like me to read your future?"

Law snorted and downed the last of his ale before standing up. "Nope, what's the point of living if you already know what's gonna to happen to you?" he made his way over to the door of the bar and looked over his shoulder at the other man. "That takes all the fun out of things, I mean no offense but," smirking he pushed the door open. "You're life must be boring as hell."

Hawkins looked up from shuffling his cards and to the door, staring at it for a moment before turning his attention back to the cards. "I am a pirate my life is not _boring_," he said to himself as he started to lay the tarot cards down again. "It's just…." He trailed off trying to think of another word to describe his life.

He was a pirate and as such had had plenty of adventures. All of which he had already know were going to occur, as well as the ultimate conclusion of said adventures. That didn't make them boring though it just made them, made them…. Predictable? Well when you thought about it predicable was really just a more polite way to say boring so that didn't help things much.

Letting out a sigh Hawkins rested his chin on one of his palms and spoke to himself. "Perhaps my life has become rather dull since I started predicting things." He reasoned conceding to the fact that knowing things in advance did take some—most—of the thrill out of adventures. Idly he picked up one of his cards and deduced that someone of great strength would be entering the bar soon.

He picked up another card then put it back down. While he normally wasn't one to be pressured by others or easily influenced he couldn't stop thinking about what Law had said. Gathering the tarot cards he placed them in his pocket. "I do not need to used my cards, I can fair just fine without them."

The door the bar creaked as it opened and Hawkins looked over to see who had entered. As the cards had foretold one of his fellow supernovas had entered. Hawkins watched out of the corner of his eye as Diez Drake made his way to the bar and took a seat next to him. Taking his hat off he set it on one knee and nodded to the other man in casual recognition. Hawkins gave a tiny smile at the act of courtesy; it wasn't something you saw very much in the world of pirates.

"It's Hawkins right?" Drake asked turning to the other man.

"Yes, Basil Hawkins," the magician confirmed looking at Drake. To his slight surprise the other man held out a hand to him.

"Diez Drake," he said. While all of the supernovas knew who each other were for the most part they had never really been formally introduced. Hawkins took his hand and gave it a firm shake; yet another display of courtesy. "Buy you a drink?"

"If you desire too, that would be fine," Hawkins replied. While it was an offer he didn't want to impose on the other man. Smiling for a reason Basil wasn't sure of Drake flagged down the bar keep.

"Brandy on the rocks me myself and…" he trailed of realizing he didn't know what the other man wanted.

"Martini, extra dirty," Hawkins said and the man behind the counter went to fill the orders. From next to him Drake gave a light chuckle. Glancing over at the other man he raised a tattooed brow in question.

"Never pegged you for the kind of guy to like things dirty," Drake said a little smirk on his lips. Hawkins looked fully at his fellow supernova and blinked.

"That could be interpreted to have a very sexual meaning," he stated in his usual composed voice. The bar keep returned and placed their drinks in front of them. Taking his Drake lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip before responding.

"Maybe it was meant to sound that way," Drake said glancing at the other male. Hawkins took a drink of his martini and thought about this for a moment. His fingers twitched around his glass, itching to reach for his cards and determine exactly what the other man's intentions were.

"Hmm," was all he replied at first taking another drink. "Are you coming on to me Diez Drake?" he questioned. Drake gave another small chuckle.

"Normally people don't point it out like that when they think someone is flirting with them," he took a swig of brandy enjoying the warm burn it produced as it slid down his throat. "But I suppose you could put it like that. Does it surprise or bother you?"

"Bothered, no; surprise, yes slightly," he answered honestly. Without using his cards he had no idea of what direction things would take, so naturally after know things like that for so long a small thing such as this was somewhat of a surprise to him. Drake gave yet another light chuckle and Basil found that he was beginning to like the sound; a deep baritone that he was sure he would've been able to feel had he been in contact with the other man.

A silence passed between the two of them after that, kept for being awkward by the idle chit-chat and activities from the other patriots of the bar. After a moment or two Drake started conversation with the other supernova, not bringing up the previous exchange about flirting. They chatted for a good while both men nursing their drinks. They spoke of their adventures, and crews; goals, are reasons for turning to a life of piracy.

"So," Diez said striking up a new topic. "A good looking man like yourself, bet you have a girl waiting for you back home, ay?"

Hawkins thought for a moment taking one of the olives from his drink and chewing it slowly. Swallowing he tried to interrupt if there was an underlying suggestion to the first part of the question about him being 'a good looking man'. "No, I do not," he said simply. "I was never very good with women; for some reason they always found me rather….creepy."

"Hmp, I can't imagine why…" Drake mumbled into his glass taking a drink after.

"And what about yourself?" Hawkins asked a small edge to his voice from hearing Drake's comment. "Do you have a woman waiting for you?"

"Not anymore," Drake sighed and set his glass down, the ice tinkling against the side lightly. "I did when I was in the marines, back at the base I was originally stationed at."

"What happened?"

"I turned. Became a pirate. Betrayed the world government, and she didn't want anything to do with me after I did." He told an angry under tone evident in his voice. Basil glanced at him; he could see a tension in Drake that hadn't been there before. He knew how it felt to be rejected for turning to piracy; a few weeks after he had set out to be one he had gotten a scornfully letter from his father demanding that he drop their family name because he didn't want it to be 'tarnished'. Obviously Basil Hawkins hadn't done so.

"I see," Hawkins said in a soft tone placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I am sorry that must have hurt." He gave a light squeeze and a small smile; a simple, small act of condolence, the kind of thing shared between men to say that they understood.

Diez smiled back faintly and let most of the tension slip from his body. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Hawkins removed his hand and stood up. "I'll be right back," he said and walked down to the other end of the bar, turning down the little corridor that lead to the restrooms. Drake watched him walk away internally debating with himself.

--

Hawkins entered the restroom and was slightly glad to find in empty; no matter what they might say all men found it rather awkward to use a public restroom while other men were present. Moving to one of the urinals he pulled off his gloves, putting them in his pocket before opening his pants to relieve himself. Once finished he made himself decent again and moved to the counter and sinks.

After washing his hands he put his gloves back on and ran his fingers through his hair. It was a small piece of vanity he possessed; always wanting to make sure his blonde locks were untangled and soft. After indulging himself with fixing it for a few moments he moved to exit.

"Oh, Drake," he said slightly startled when he opened the door.

--

Having decided on what action to take Drake got up from his bar stool and walked down the same way Basil had gone. Leaning against the wall across from the restroom door he waited for Hawkins to exit. He didn't have to wait very long.

"Oh, Drake," Hawkins stated in a rather surprised tone. Not letting him step out of the restroom any farther Drake moved forward pushing him back in. "Drake what are you-" Hawkins cut himself off when the small of his back connected with the counter. He could feel how close the other man was and wasn't sure what to do.

"Diez," he tried. The other supernova was leaning in closer to him, and suddenly Hawkins mouth felt dry. He wet his lips and opened his mouth again as Drake's lips made contact with his; it was fleeting just a soft brush before solid contact came. Firm but not aggressive pressure, that sent a wave of prickles down Basil's spine.

Shivering when he felt leather clad hands brush over his sides Hawkins leaned into the other man. Moving his lips against Drake's experimentally, he moved his hands up to his chest gripping the furred edge of his coat. Drake took this as a good sign and became slightly more aggressive; applying more pressure and moving his hands to Hawkins waist line, pulling the other man in closed so there groin pressed together.

Basil opened his eyes at this—he didn't recall closing them—and pushed against the other mans chest. While this disappointed Drake he didn't object, not one go against someone's personal wishes in intimate matters. Pulling away he took a step back from the blonde.

"I'm sorry," he said pressing his lips together and licking them. "I…must have miss read you." Not saying anything else he turned and left the restroom.

A silence settled like thick molasses as Basil stood alone in the plane white restroom. He leaned against the counter watching the door, almost like he was daring someone to enter and disturb his thought process. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his deck of tarot cards. Shuffling them he began to think; letting his mind run through all the possibilities of his current situation.

Should he simply leave the bar through the back door? Should he go back out to Drake and say good bye to the man? Should he go back out and act as though nothing had happened? Or should he go back out and….

His hands fumbled and the cards faulted, hitting each other instead of sliding past one another. Straightening them he cut the deck and picked up the card on top. _'What's the point of living if you already know what's gonna happen to you' _Law's words from earlier that evening once again rang in his head and Basil frowned. He put the card back on the deck without looking at it and shoved them into his pocket. Standing up straight he walked out of the restroom and back toward the bar.

--

Drake sat up the bar staring into his drink. He wished he hadn't been nursing it all night; currently he had only drunk two of them. If he had had more he could have blamed his actions on being drunk. Picking up his drink he downed the half full glass of brandy in two large swallows. It burned and made his eyes water but he didn't care. He felt slightly like a jackass for violating the other man the way he had; and yes, he was rather embarrassed as well.

Sighing he called for another of the same to the bar keep. A moment later another glass of brandy was in front of him, which he proceeded to stare into. Then out of the corner of his eye he caught someone walking toward him. Glancing over he saw Hawkins walking down the bar back towards him. Taking a large gulp of his drink he looked away from the other man.

Hawkins stopped next to him, picking up his martini he swallowed what little was left of the drink. Walking up to Diez he stopped behind him. Reaching around the other man he set a few Beil notes on the counter.

"Let's go somewhere more privet," he whispered when he was pressed lightly up against the other man, and proceeded to walk down the bar to the door.

Drake stared after him for a moment before finishing his drink and following the blonde out the door.

Tbc.


End file.
